


A Steamy Kiss

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy kiss between Warren Peace and Ice/Freeze Girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Kiss

She kisses him and their lips steam their eyes and cheeks, and it is like the first time Will took him flying over the city and he said, "Let me fall," and Will said "No way" and Warren threw "You'll catch me" out there like it was obvious, and then Will's hands let go and Warren's stomach knocked his heart into overdrive. Kissing her is that opposite gravity, that opposite weightlessness, being so heavy and yet knowing the air pressing against you is holding you up. Her lips are slick and cool as ice and burn against his. Their hands lock and he doesn't realize he's torching until she's icing their hands together and he's burning them apart again, burning them warm as the fire in his lower belly, warm as the blood rushing between his legs as he presses her up against the side of the school and presses into her, pressing back. Their tongues slide against each other, stabbing and caressing, and it's perfect—

—Until Zach goes and ruins it all by dashing around the corner screaming "Warren! Warr—oh _God_ could you do that somewhere private!"

"It _was_ private," Warren growls, lips inches from his girlfriend's.

" _Please_ let me ice him," she says.

Warren shakes his head…and sends a fireball at Zach's new shoes.


End file.
